Mass Effect: The Spartan Chronicles
by MysteriousBlade
Summary: After the events of Halo 3, Master Chief's end of the ship drifted near a Mass Relay. It shot it straight toward the Citadel's mass relay. Now the all the race's of the galaxy are wondering what a trashed ship is doing in Citadel space. AND why an A.I. Is aboard that ship. Also while this is going on the Reapers have found Earth and start to attack. Read to find out more.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Wake me when you need me"

"Chief. Chief wake up now!" Cortana yelled.

Chief's cryo pod started to open up slowly. He grabbed his assault rifle and held it firmly.

"Chief were drifting toward some sort of Construct, and it seems to be doing something with the ship." Cortana said.

The end of the "Forward Unto Dawn" drifted toward a Mass Relay, one that leads straight toward the Citadel.

"Chief, I'm going to divert what little power I have to the engine, maybe I can use the nearby gravity of that planet and slingshot us away from this thing." Chief shook his head in acknowledgement.

Back on earth...

A kid is playing with a toy ship on a rooftop garden. Shepard was watching him from a window in a skyscraper nearby. As he was doing so James Vega walks in the room and salutes him,

"Commander." He says.

"Your not supposed to call me that anymore James." Calt Shepard replies.

James: "Not supposed to salute you either, we gotta go, the defense committee wants to see you."

"Sounds important" Shepard says as he tosses a PDA on a table nearby.

James and Shepard walk out into the busy hallway. Shepard asks James "What's going on?" James replies "They couldn't say, just told me they needed you, Now."

Admiral Anderson came to great them in the hall. "Anderson." Shepard said.

James saluted him and said "Admiral." Anderson and Shepard shook hands and Anderson said "You look good Shepard, maybe a little soft around the edges. How you holding up since you have been relieved from duty?"

Shepard replies "It's not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds."

Anderson: "We'll get it sorted out."

Shepard: "What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

Anderson: "Admiral Hackett is mobilizing the fleets. I'm guessing words made it to Alliance command. Something big is headed our way."

Shepard: "The Reapers?"

Anderson looks back at Shepard and says "We don't know, not for certain."

Shepard: "What else could it be?"

Anderson: "If I knew that.."

Shepard: "You know were not ready if it is them, not by a long shot."

Anderson: "Tell that to the defense committee."

Shepard: "Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time."

Anderson: "Their just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. You've faced down a Reaper. Hell, you spoke to one, then blew the damn thing up! You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy then anyone."

Shepard: "That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?"

Anderson stops walking and looks at Shepard "You know that's not true. When you blew up the Batarain relay, hundreds of thousands of Batarians died."

Shepard: "It was that or let the Reapers walk through our back door."

Anderson: "I know that, Shepard, and so does the committee. If it wasn't for that, you'd have been court-martialed and left to rot in the brig."

Back in Citadel Space...

The Turians were doing a patrol around the Citadel, when a broken ship shot through the nearby relay. The Turians aimed all there nearby ships at them and sent a message to the Citadel.

"Chief the Construct sent us to a new system, and there are now ships locking in on us." Cortana said.

The Turians sent a message to the broken ship. Turian Lieutenant Vegrull Tyzurisa captain of the TSF Holy Site sent that message. "We detect life on-board, and an A.I., we demand you surrender now and relinquish your A.I. now or we will open fire."

Cortana: "Chief? What do you want me to do? We can surrender now, or with the remanding power I can release the airlocks and they can be used as missiles."

Chief thought about it. "What are our odds for survival?"

Cortana: "Slim to none."

Chief: "Second option." Cortana released the airlocks and shot it at the TSF Holy Site. Chief grabbed Cortana and headed to the nearest airlock and jumped out.

On the TSF Holy Site...

"Lieutenant we have multiple hall breaches, everyone down on the engine deck is dead." The Turian crew member said.

The Turian Lieutenant roared. "Tell every ship to open fire! NOW!"

The Turian crew member saluted and hurried off to do what he was asked. The Lieutenant had never faced an A.I. before. "It damaged this ship with airlocks, that "thing" must know what it's doing." He sat in his command chair and watched the Turian patrol open fire on the Forward Unto Dawn.

In space...

"Chief I know what your thinking, and its insane...lucky for you I like insane."

Chief smirked and floated toward the TSF Holy Site. He latched on the side of it and tried to find the nearest airlock.

Cortana: "Chief I hacked into there data banks and found some interesting data."

Chief: "Like?"

Cortana: "This ship is of "Turian" design, and the Turians are one of the main races for the council, a group of people or should I say "Aliens" that are like the intergalactic government. They are also responsible for the "First contact war" which was the war between Humans and Turians when the Humans found a dormant "Mass Relay" and used it."

Chief's head was spinning with the stuff Cortana said. Chief finally found an airlock and pulled apart the doors. Cortana opened the next door for him and he found a Turian strike squad waiting for him.

"Surrender! Or we will use force!"

Cortana: "Chief the weapons there using are more advanced then were using I would suggest surrendering."

Chief set down his Assault Rifle and got down on his knees. The Turians lowered there guard a little bit. Chief smirked and got up and punched what looked like the leader of the strike team straight in the face which killed him instantly. The others didn't know what was going on till Chief struck other down. They then started to open fire but the Chief was to fast and evaded most of the bullets.

"I've never seen a person move so fast!" One Turian agent said. The Chief picked up the Turians gun. The M-15 Vindicator, which shot just like a Battle Rifle. Chief jumped behind cover and started swiftly getting head shots on the Turian strike team. The three remaining Turians jumped into cover and reloaded there guns.

"Man this guy is like a soldier I've never seen."

"Probably a Cerberus operative. Warn the captain he needs to know that this soldier is getting closer to the command deck."

The Turian ran toward the command deck in a flash.

The lieutenant looked at him eagerly. "Is the soldier dead?"

"Um...no sir...in fact he is making his way here as we speak." The lieutenant roared and grabbed a rifle. "Get back to your squad, NOW!"

The Turian ran back to where his squad last was, but saw the mysterious soldier holding his CO by the throat. The Chief snapped it like it was a twig. He dropped the lifeless husk to the floor with a thud. The last Turian soldier between Chief and the command deck was this soldier. The Turian dropped his gun and begged for his life. Chief picked him up by the throat and slammed him against the wall. But Chief felt merciful as this soldier was giving up.

Chief dropped him and continued his onslaught to the command deck. As Chief walked in he saw four turrets placed on him, at least six guards, and a nicely dressed Turian aiming a rifle towards Chief's head.

Lieutenant: "Your an impressive soldier, whoever you are. But it ends here."

Cortana aimed the turrets at the guards and opened fire on them, while Chief ran at the lieutenant and tackled him. The Chief then dragged him over to a wall and slammed him against it.

Chief: "Where am I?"

The Turian was struggling to break free, but the Spartans grip was to strong.

Lieutenant: "Your...in Cita...Citadel...spa...space..."

The Chief threw the Turian down in his chair and looked him in the face.

Chief: "Call of the other ships and tell them you eliminated me."

The Turian followed the order he was given and called off the ships. The Chief held out his hand toward the Turian. The Turian was terribly confused.

Lieutenant: "What?"

Chief: "It's a hand shake."

Lieutenant: "Your telling me you kill all of my soldiers and fight through this ship, to ask a question and shake my hand."

Chief: "I wasn't going to get an answer rationally."

Lieutenant: "And you're idea of rational is killing everyone?"

Chief: "Your still alive, would you like to have that changed?"

The Turian eagerly jumped up and shook his hand.

Chief: "Take me to the Citadel, I would like to talk to this council."

Back on Earth...

Shepard was talking to the defense committee about the Reaper threat when all of a sudden Reapers started to land on earth and destroy everything. One looked straight at the building Shepard was in and started to charge up its weapon.

Shepard screamed "MOVE! GO, GO, GO!" The beam sliced through the building and caused a massive explosion and caused the defense committee's table to flip over. Shepard and Anderson evaded the flying table. But then a second blast came and blew Shepard against the wall with enough force to shatter someones spine.

But Shepard just got back up when he heard Anderson calling his name.

Anderson: "Shepard. Shepard! Here take this. We've got to get moving."

Anderson handed Shepard a pistol. They both headed out the window and headed down to the landing zone for the Normandy. Along the way they fought Husks, and a new enemy called Cannibals. They eventually reach the landing zone and get picked up, Anderson gives back control of the Normandy and re-instates Shepard his rank back and Shepard heads to the Citadel to gain help from the council. (I'm skipping that boring ass Mars mission, Haters gonna hate)

A/N: Hey guys Mysteriousblade here. I'm writing a brand new story cause I feel like it. YAY ME! I hope you enjoy this and sorry if the Shepard parts were rushed, I just didn't feel like writing all that shit out. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Council Problems"

A/N: Okay guys remember I skipped the mars mission so I have to include the stuff and info from that mission somehow and I will say they just stopped there and did it already okay? Good, hope you enjoy.

Shepard was anxiously waiting for Joker to get the Normandy to the Citadel.

Joker: "Hey Commander you might want to come and see this." Shepard came to see what Joker was talking about. He looked outside and saw a bunch of debris.

"Joker, activate the stealth drives and send a communication link to the capital ship of the defense fleet." Shepard commanded.

Joker: "Yes Commander."

On the TSF Holy Site...

A communication request came up on screen. Chief walked out of the room so no one on the other side of the request would see him. The Lieutenant nervously answered it. "Hello? Oh Shepard! What are you doing in Citadel space? I thought you were sent to Earth for your retirement?"

Shepard: "I'm sure I can tell you later, but for now what happened here?"

Lieutenant: "Well there was an unknown ship that shot through the Citadel's Mass Relay and we noticed it had an A.I. onboard. So we asked the life-form onboard to surrender and the ship's A.I. when they started to shoot cargo out of the airlocks like missiles. Then this life-form boarded my ship and eliminated most of my crew single handedly. I then killed it and have been assessing damage reports and casualties."

Shepard: "Death count so far?"

Lieutenant: "Over 300 minus the casualties from the airlock missiles."

Shepard: "Do you know what race it is?"

Lieutenant: "It's...Human."

Shepard was impressed, a single man killed over 300 soldiers in the strongest military in Citadel space. A Krogan hasn't even killed that many unless they were in a squad of 12 or so.

Shepard: "Did he have any Cerberus markings?"

Lieutenant: "None that I can tell, he must be a freelancer hired by them."

Shepard: "Are you sure you got him?"

The Lieutenant thought about telling Shepard that he was still breathing and walking the ship. "No, he is dead."

Shepard: "Alright I will report this to the council while I'm at the Citadel."

Lieutenant: "Noted."

Shepard nodded and signed off. The Lieutenant sighed, he was smuggling this man to the council! That is terrorism to the highest degree. The Lieutenant just sighed more and tried to relax in his chair. The Chief was walking around the ship aimlessly.

"Chief take a left at the end of this hall and the second door to your left is the Armory, it could give us an advantage to know what there using." Cortana said. Chief nodded and made his way to the Armory.

On the Citadel...

Joker parked the ship in Shuttle bay D24.

Joker: "Commander, we docked on the Citadel."

Shepard: "Good job Joker. Send a message to the hospital and tell them a soldier is critically wounded."

Joker: "Yes Commander." About 5 minutes later a crew of nurses came and took Ashley to the hospital. Shepard was about to head for the council, when Captain Bailey came to Shepard.

Bailey: "Commander Shepard."

Shepard: "Captain Bailey."

They shook hands.

Bailey: "It's Commander now."

Shepard: "Congrats?"

Bailey: "Yeah, now have my job is keeping track of political bullshit. No offense."

Shepard: "None taken."

Bailey: "Well you have enough time to see your friend before you have to meet the council."

Shepard: "I might do that." Bailey then received a message.

Bailey: "Well I have to go, but you should meet me in my office sometime." Bailey walked off to do what he had to do. Shepard headed straight toward the council, the information he had was important and he needed to deliver it to the council immediately.

On the TSF Holy Site...

Chief was listening to Cortana say what each weapon was and what it could do as he picked it up. So far his favorite was the one he took of the dead Turian, the M-15 Vindicator, it just felt right in his hands. Cortana was telling him about the pistol he picked up, the M-6 Carnifex. Chief looked down at his hip and saw his M6D Pistol. Who knows how many times that pistol has saved his life. He set down the Carnifex and started looking around for more guns that looked appealing. He couldn't find any, so he just grabbed a few Thermal Clips for the Vindicator and left the Armory. A voice came over the loud speakers,

Lieutenant: "We are about to land at the Citadel to give news of what happened here today, Lieutenant out."

Cortana: "Well Chief we better get ready to meet this Council."

On the Citadel...

Shepard was rushing to meet the Council to give them the news. He bumped into the Lieutenant along the way.

Shepard: "Lieutenant, I thought I said I was going to tell the Council. Why are you here?" The Lieutenant looks at Shepard in shock.

Lieutenant: "I thought I could tell the council and save you a little time." Shepard nodded and walked up to the Council.

Turian Councilor: "We've got our own problems, Councilor. Earth is not in this alone."

Udina: "But Earth was the first Council world hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack."

Salarian Councilor: "By your reports..."

Shepard arrives and says "The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked...by the Reapers, and it's just the beginning. We need your help. Everything you can spare."

Asari Councilor: "Each of us faces a similar situation. Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders, if we lend you our strength to help Earth, our own worlds will fall."

Udina: "We must fight this enemy together!"

Salarian Councilor: "And so we should just follow you to Earth?"

All of a sudden the Chief walked up the steps and met eyes with the Turian Councilor first, then the Salarian Councilor, then the Asari. He last laid his eyes on Shepard. The Turian stared into his golden visor. "What are you doing here!? Don't you know that it is a crime to interrupt a Council meeting?" Chief just walked to the nearest podium and took out a chip and put it into the podium. Cortana flashed into existence on the podium. "Hello there, you must be the Council. I am Cortana and," She pointed at Chief. "that is Chief and we are apart of the United Nations Space Command."

The Council, Liara, and Shepard stood in silence. The Asari Councilor spoke first "Is that an A.I.? AI's are forbidden!"

Cortana put her hands on her hips. "Just because of the Geth incident with the Qurians doesn't make all AI's want to take over." The Turian Councilor looked over at the Asari, then Salarian Councilor, they both nodded.

"Well why are you here and Chief here, Cortana." The Turian spat out the AI's name.

Cortana: "We shot through one of the Mass Relay's and ended up in Citadel space." Then Shepard realized something. "It was you two who destroyed the defense fleet!?" The Councilor's paled.

"What?" The Councilor's stated in union.

The Turian clicked a button under his pedestal. Alarms started to blast from everywhere. Chief grabbed Cortana and stuck the chip back is his helmet. He pulled out the Vindicator.

Chief: "We can all be reasonable here, we just want to go back home." He said in a deep monotone voice.

Suddenly there were guards at every corner of the room. The Councilor's were evacuated out of the room safely. Shepard and Liara pulled out Carnifex pistols and aimed them at Chief. Cortana's voice spoke all throughout the room. "I took control of all security systems in this room," All the doors shut and locked and all the turrets aimed at the guards. "so let's all just calm down and talk this out." The Councilor's walked back to there places and stared at Chief with different expressions. The guards never left a finger off the trigger. Chief relaxed a little, as soon as he did so, everyone in the room relaxed as well.

Asari Councilor: "We can give you a ship to go back to your system."

Chief moved an inch and everyone froze and the guards stiffened and aimed at Chief. Chief put his hands up and walked toward the podium he put Cortana in before. He slid the chip in and she reappeared once again. She spoke as soon as she was put in "You see it isn't that easy, we are from the year 2553, and our ship drifted toward a Mass Relay and we were shot out here, in the year 2183."

Salarian Councilor: "Your telling me you went back in time?"

Cortana: "Yes Ma'am." The Councilor's were stunned. Shepard chimed in "You picked a bad time to show up." Chief looked over at him. Cortana spoke first

Cortana: "And why is that?"

Shepard: "The Reapers are here and if we don't stop them they will extinct every species in the galaxy."

Chief spoke this time "We can help you, if you help us."

Shepard studied the Spartan. This man killed over 300 Turians by himself, he would be a strong asset in this war. The Turian Councilor gained his composition first. "I would prefer an A.I. not help, but we need all the help we can get."

The Turian looked at Shepard. "If you want help for Earth, find Primarch Fedorian, we lost all contact with him once the Reapers hit Palaven. Your ship is the only one who could get him out undetected and if you can find him I'm sure we can send a few ships in Earth's direction."

Shepard nodded and looked at Chief and Cortana. "I could use someone like you two on the ship, will you help me Earth out."

Cortana: "Chief, I suggest we help, what we do here can affect our future." Chief pulled the Vindicator of his back and looked at Shepard. "Bring me to it." Shepard nodded.

Cortana: "Wait, Chief we should give them the information on our database." Chief nodded and Cortana sent the files to the Council. The Council nodded and gave thanks and without another word Chief, Shepard, and Cortana made there way to the Normandy.

A/N: Hey guys. Holy shit has it been over a month. Dammit I'm so sorry. I have been busy with school coming up and so I have been at my Grandma's for two weeks and then I got distracted with Xbox. (Fallout, Halo, and Mass Effect 3) So yeah. I made a site for this story! It is . Also I wanted to ask, should I bring the Flood and/or Covenant in this story? I will say that yes the Arbiter is coming into the story and no, I won't take him out if he does come into play. So if you don't like it, your S.O.L. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/ following the story, your a big help in making me update faster. The poll for the Covenant/Flood coming into the story will be on my page. And if the Chief is somewhat out of character, I want you to search up his firefight voice on Reach, and it is a Fanfiction so I could do anything I want, but I will try to make him to Halo standards I guess. We have to wait and see. Bye and thanks for reading another chapter from Halo: The Spartan Chronicles. Review if you feel something needs changing.


End file.
